hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaito Taira
was a member of the Correct 5. He was a gifted computer programmer. Kaito attended Eitoku Academy with his friends, Haruto Kaguragi, Sugimaru Eibi, Issa Narumiya, and Airi Maya. He had had a crush on Airi since they were children, which he kept a secret for a long time. She eventually returned his feelings. Biography Early life when they were children]]He was born on April 23. Kaito began computer programming as a child.Chapter 83, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 In elementary school, he became friends with Haruto Kaguragi, Sugimaru Eibi, Issa Narumiya, and Airi Maya, after meeting at one of their parents' dinner parties.Chapter 18, Boys Over Flowers Season 2Chapter 55, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 They were also friends with Amei Hanawa, before she moved away in the fourth grade to receive treatment for her illness.Chapter 88, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He developed a crush on Airi during his early childhood.Chapter 78, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 She later confided in him that she had a crush on Haruto. Kaito decided to support her instead of telling her his feelings. He helped her lose weight since Haruto thought she was fat. Kaito himself felt that she was fine as she was.Chapter 99, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The Correct 5 played basketball a lot as children, but Kaito was never able to score. Airi laughed at him so much that he began practicing in order to impress her. He eventually practiced too hard leading him to develop a stress fracture on his ribs. High school Kaito started attending Eitoku Senior High, shortly after joining Haruto's newly formed Correct 5. He acted as Haruto's right-hand man during their "peasant hunts." Kaito handed out the withdrawal notices to the poor students, who no longer paid donations to Eitoku.Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Meeting Oto as a commoner]] The Correct 5 first met Oto Edogawa, after she ran in front of their car by accident. Later that day, Kaito went with Haruto to buy his mail-order items, which he advised him to stop buying. He waited in the car while Haruto went in the convenience store. Haruto returned in shock, revealing that he was seen by Oto. The next day, Haruto hurt his hand while protecting a student. He loudly complained about the pain in private though later acted like he was fine. Kaito said "It's scary how you're all for show."Chapter 2, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Kaito learned that Oto was actually poor. He told Haruto to "just kick her out," but he refused since he wanted revenge on her for embarrassing him earlier.Chapter 3, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto later spied on Oto and Kaito reluctantly followed. After saving her from her co-worker, Haruto accidentally told her that he had been following her. Kaito defended Haruto, saying he was not stalking her.Chapter 4, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later at school, Airi, who had seen Oto at Haruto's house, asked Kaito if he knew her. Despite her scaring him, he did not reveal anything but promised to do "some research" into her identity.Chapter 5, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A few days later, Airi, having grown tired of waiting for Kaito, revealed to him that she had learned Oto's name and about her fiancé Tenma Hase. Kaito then went over to Haruto's house to tell him about Tenma, which caused him to fall sick.Chapter 7, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Kaito began to suspect that Haruto was in love with Oto, though he denied it.Chapter 8, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Some days later, he, Issa, and Sugimaru discovered fliers, declaring Oto a "peasant." Noticing Airi nearby, Kaito immediately knew that Airi was behind them. She then asked about when they were going to make her leave, declaring "There should be no exceptions."Chapter 10, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Despite recognizing Airi's actions as "horrid", Kaito later told Haruto that they had to expel Oto.Chapter 11, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto went along with it at first, but ultimately could not bring himself to expel Oto. Tenma later paid a donation in her name.Chapter 12, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Airi called the money "tainted," though Kaito replied "Money is money" and rescinded Oto's expulsion.Chapter 13, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Several days later, Airi went missing for two days. Kaito went to Oto's home to ask her if she knew of her whereabouts.Chapter 17, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Not knowing anything, the two of them proceeded to Haruto's. Kaito quickly became frustrated with him since refused to help at all. He yelled at Haruto to remember his conversation with Airi, before leaving to search at Sugimaru's and Issa's homes.Chapter 18, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Kaito was later "glad that Airi was found safe and sound." At Issa's flower arranging demonstration, Kaito was shocked to find out that Haruto had no idea how Airi felt.Chapter 20, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 An hour later, Kaito told Oto that he hoped that she could forgive Airi for the ordeal.Chapter 19, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Enter Megumi about "Eitoku hunting"]] The next day, Kaito and the others were surprised when Haruto was approached by the popular model, Megumi Nishidome, at the school's gates.Chapter 21, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He, like the Issa, Sugimaru, and Airi, found it hard to believe that his meeting her at the resort's bath was an accident. Once the shock wore off, they brought Megumi to their "Salon." Airi was angered by Megumi's presence, forcing Kaito to hold her back several times to stop her from attacking.Chapter 22, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Several days later, Megumi transferred to Eitoku. Kaito reported that the school had a twenty percent increase in transfer applicants in just one day.Chapter 26, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, students were being targeted in "Eitoku hunts." Kaito, Sugimaru, and Issa shared the concerns about the trend to Haruto. He advised Haruto to pretend to date Megumi since it would "level up his presence."Chapter 32, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A few days later, the school's gates were vandalized. At Oto's urging, the Correct 5 joined her in cleaning it up. Kaito then looked to Haruto, saying "We have to do something."Chapter 33, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 That night, the Correct 5, except Airi, and Megumi were at Haruto's house. When Issa brought up Oto, Kaito quickly told him not to discuss that in front of Haruto.Chapter 34, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Some days later, Kaito informed Oto that Haruto and Megumi were "over". He asked her if something had happened between her and Haruto, before telling her about his advice to Haruto to "raise his status" with Megumi. Kaito then sighed, saying "I guess Haruto really prefers you".Chapter 38, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto later informed the others that a Momonozono student was involved in the Eitoku attacks. The revelation prompted one of them to predict "a battle between Eitoku and Momonozono" in the future.Chapter 42, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto vs. Tenma , and Sugimaru take Haruto home]] After Haruto and Sugimaru had been absent from school for some days, Kaito inquired about their whereabouts. He found out that the two of them were together, while Issa called Sugimaru's house and learned that he was in Kyoto. Issa guessed that they were probably at Sugimaru's family's dojo.Chapter 43, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Several days later, the news that Haruto was planning to compete against Tenma at the "Manly Man Festival" had been released. Kaito had no confidence in Haruto's chances of winning, which he expressed to Airi, Issa, and Oto by saying "Haruto's got no chance of winning." He lamented that Haruto could not "quietly" lose since everyone knew about it.Chapter 44, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Kaito still attended the festival to support Haruto with the others. He lost to Tenma in the first round, which disappointed Kaito though he was not surprised.Chapter 46, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Before the second round, Kaito had calculated that Haruto's chances of winning were only three percent. The others similarly lacked faith in him. Kaito told Haruto "Don't worry about shouldering the weight of Eitoku" just before he left. During the round, Kaito noticed something was wrong with Tenma and figured that Haruto had a chance to win. They were still shocked when Haruto actually won the round. Haruto won the contest by default, after Tenma choose not to participate in the final round.Chapter 47, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Afterwards, Kaito met up with Issa, Sugimaru, and Airi. He noted the absence of Haruto and Oto, saying "It's gotta be the toughest on her."Chapter 48, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next morning, Kaito, Issa, and Sugimaru found Haruto at Shijo Ohashi Bridge, where he had spent a whole day waiting for Oto. Kaito's words of comfort were "All rain stops eventually, Haruto."Chapter 51, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Changes at Eitoku tells Kaito about Kei Windsor]] Back in Tokyo, Kaito learned about Tenma being injured in Kyoto and that Oto was with him at the time. He reasoned that she was unable to meet Haruto because of that. Haruto still believed he had been rejected by her and stated "It's all over."Chapter 52, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After spending Christmas on Haruto's yacht, Kaito gathered the Correct 5 and Megumi for New Years' Eve at Tenma's request. He announced a suggestion for Eitoku and Momonozono to "join forces." Kaito then asked Tenma to come in the room. Tenma and Haruto made amends, therefore uniting the two schools.Chapter 53, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Following the partnership, Eitoku experienced a rise in applications and popularity. The schools also began holding joint classes.Chapter 54, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Eitoku and Momonozono later held a joint summer school, which took place at a beach resort. On the first day, Kaito and others went on Megumi's yacht, except Haruto.Chapter 56, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 When they returned to the resort, the group soon realized that Haruto was missing. They learned that Haruto went on a snorkeling tour, which Oto also happened to be on. After questioning some students, they came to the conclusion that the two had been left behind in the ocean.Chapter 57, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The pair were saved by Tenma and Airi, who brought them back to the resort. Issa suggested a celebration, which Kaito seconded. Haruto declined in order to return to Tokyo immediately that night.Chapter 58, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Several days later, Kaito, Sugimaru, and Issa were in Hawaii which Airi had previously suggested to go to for Haruto's birthday. However, neither ended up coming. Kaito made the comment "Things have been really weird lately," which Sugimaru said was normal for Haruto. Once the other two walked off, Kaito murmured to himself that he was referring to Airi not Haruto.Chapter 62, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Worried about Airi, Kaito returned to Tokyo early. He first went to Oto's house, where he asked her about Airi. Oto told him that she had "been acting strange recently." He revealed that it was likely because of Airi's crush on Tenma, before leaving and saying "Let me know if something happens."Chapter 66, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Next, Kaito went to Airi's house where he found Haruto by himself. Haruto's butler Kobayashi shortly burst in with an armful of documents full of details on the Kaguragi family and Oto.Chapter 67, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto then explained the whole situation to Kaito. Considering all of the information, Kaito surmised that Kei Windsor was "out to take over Haruto's life". He advised Haruto to go "explain everything" to Oto. Haruto refused, yelling "Maybe she's with him by choice!" Airi then arrived home and informed them that Oto was leaving for America with a friend. Haruto promptly ran off.Chapter 68, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Pursuing Airi Later, Haruto and Oto had finally begun dating. Kaito asked him if everything was over between her and Tenma. Haruto admitted "I don't know." Looking depressed, Kaito said "As long as you made your feelings known." He then left after saying "I envy you."Chapter 73, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Airi told Kaito that she asked Oto to be with Tenma. He criticized her for "thinking only of herself." She became angry, telling him he would not understand since he had never been in love. Kaito replied "Yes, I have" and looked at her when she asked who. He then left after saying "There's one more person whose feelings you're ignoring, mine!"Chapter 74, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 At the start of the second term, Kaito told Haruto about his crush. After receiving encouragement from Haruto, Kaito told Airi his feelings and decided to pursue her. She warned him "Don't come crying to me when you're in tatters," to which Kaito told her "Bring it."Chapter 78, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 To help Kaito, Haruto arranged a double date at a park. Kaito questioned the location, saying "I don't like going to places for no reasons." Haruto encouraged him to talk about "different" things, though Kaito only succeeded in annoying her.Chapter 86, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Amei also joined after everyone agreed it was okay. Later on, they separated to go on the pond. Kaito was left pedaling a swan boat while Oto and Airi talked in the back.Chapter 87, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 When Airi talked about Haruto and Amei being "sweethearts," Kaito told her "Everyone has a first crush," leading Oto to ask whether Airi was his and what he liked about her. Kaito said yes and listed her qualities, which all seemed bad though he found them "endearing." Afterwards, everyone except Oto went to Issa's welcome home party for Amei. By the end of the night, Airi, Amei, and Haruto had disappeared. Kaito stayed up late playing pool with Sugimaru and Issa.Chapter 89, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next morning, the Correct 5 arrived at school with Amei. They gave her a tour of their "Salon." Haruto then received a text from Oto about her father wanting to meet him. Kaito gave him information on her father from his student database. When Haruto replied "Ah, your typical nouveau riche," Kaito exclaimed "Don't you go saying that!"Chapter 90, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 It went badly and Haruto later reported to his friends that he needed a "do-over."Chapter 93, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Sometime later, Kaito asked him if Amei had "messed up" things to which he said "not exactly." He then told Haruto "Stop torturing yourself and go see her." Haruto refused since he decided to wait for her, feeling there was a "reasonable explanation" for her not coming to see him yet. Kaito was impressed by his maturity until that night when Haruto rushed off after seeing Oto and Tenma in the background of a news segment.Chapter 94, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Los Angeles trip After Haruto left for Los Angeles, Kaito and the others followed along a day later. They arrived at the hotel and went for a tour of Tenma's school. Kaito felt that he was "in the way" which he later admitted to Oto. He confessed to her that "the thought of losing Airi" was becoming too much for him.Chapter 97, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Kaito then walked away after asking Oto to make up an excuse for him. He went back to the hotel, where Airi later found him. She told him that she was thinking of studying abroad in LA after graduation. He responded "You should do whatever you want, Airi."Chapter 98, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later that day, Kaito told Haruto and Oto about Airi. Oto became angry with him for not telling Airi his true feelings. Kaito ran off and found Airi. He told her "I'm going to stop holding back from now on" and promised to be by her side forever. She then told him that she was not moving and the two shared their first kiss together.Chapter 99, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Afterwards, Kaito and Airi passed by a basketball court. A ball landed by him and he was able to shoot it through the hoop despite the long distance. As the two walked off, Airi called him "cool."Chapter 100, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, Tenma brought everyone to a party at Tsubaki Domyoji's house. Later on, Airi asked Kaito if she could speak to Tenma. He said "It's fine" to which she stated "You don't seem to care much..." Kaito then amended his statement to "Hurry back" which pleased Airi. She returned soon and told Kaito "I love you," startling him and making him blush. That night, they boarded Haruto's plane back to Japan.chapter 102, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 They soon discovered that Tsukushi Makino had stowed away on the pane. While she slept, some of the others questioned whether she really was Tsukushi. Kaito was able to confirm her identity by looking at her pass, which had allowed her to board earlier.Chapter 103, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, the Correct 5 and Oto went to see off Tsukushi, who was returning to LA. Kaito told her how much Haruto had changed since he was saved by Tsukasa Domyoji as a child.Chapter 106, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Shortly later, Haruto surprised them by arriving with the F4. After they and Tsukushi left, the Correct 5 rejoiced in finally meeting their heroes.Chapter 107, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A few days later, Kaito and the others decided not to go to Oto's party. They wanted to give her and Haruto some time alone since they had crashed their trip.Chapter 108, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Issa then left after getting an invite from Sojiro Nishikado, while Sugimaru made up a quick excuse. Kaito said "Sugimaru's so obivious" to Airi. They then took a walk together.Chapter 109, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Kaito went to Arisa Konno's wedding with the others on Christmas. Sometime later, Airi complained about him not calling her cute lately. He quickly said it, thinking "It's scary how cute she is when she's like this."Chapter 111, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Physical appearance Like the other Correct 5 guys, Kaito was good-looking though perhaps not conventionally so. His hair was a bit longer than usual for most males. It stopped right around his shirt collar. Kaito's most recognizable feature was his wire-rimmed glasses which he was never seen without. At school, he wore the special Correct 5 uniform, while he wore surprisingly stylish clothing outside. Personality and traits Kaito was an extremely smart and organized person. He was particularly talented at computer programming, having created an app that had data on every student at Eitoku. Kaito was also great at research. Considered the mature one of the Correct 5, he was able to wrangle "all the different personalities" of the group. He was loyal to friends, which sometimes made him come off as callous to strangers. Kaito was similar to Oto in that they often sacrificed their own feelings for those they cared for. For example, Kaito had a crush on Airi since he was young though he still helped her with her crush on Haruto. Behind the scenes as Kaito]] *A major supporting character, Kaito first appears in chapter one of Boys Over Flowers Season 2. *Tatsuomi Hamada plays Kaito in Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season (2018).https://natalie.mu/music/news/269957 (Japanese) Ryoka Minamide portrays a younger version of Kaito in two episodes. As a child, Kaito is saved from bullies by Tsukasa and along with Haruto promises to protect Eitoku. He dedicates himself to this regardless of methods. Kaito still retains most of his manga counterpart's personality, including his intellect and realism. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:Eitoku Academy students Category:Correct 5 members Category:Tokyo residents